


Kpop headcannons/drabbles

by angrybabyyaku



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Im jusf a useless pansexual writing lezbean stuff, Lesbians, Lesbians chanlix, Lesbians seongjoong, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybabyyaku/pseuds/angrybabyyaku
Summary: Basically these are some ideas i have for kpop groups/ships......enjoyPersonally I'm not very good at writing but i do like coming up with concepts and i have a lot, so i thought i would share them and if you happen to like any of them feel free to write it/edit it if you do desire i don't mind 👉👈
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 13





	1. Mafia fem!seongjoong

Okay basically lesbian seongjoong but wait......hongjoong is a mafia boss and Seonghwa is her pretty lil kitten 🥺

Hongjoong is really well known not only because she's one of the most feared people in the underworld but because she's a woman and most of the old sexist pricks didn't think a woman would last long in a job like this but she proved them all wrong, of you bet she did.

But that's not the only reason of why she's so well known, people also talk about her pretty lil pet Seonghwa, she really is gorgeous and most people are thrown off when they walk into a meeting with joong and they see this gorgeous woman sitting on her lap, with a collar on thats covered in lace and tiny jewels with a tag that says "joong's kitten". Nobody can take their eyes away from hwa, and while they know the meeting is important and they should be listening, she's just too pretty for them to take their eyes away 🥺 but hwa only pays attention to her master because she's a loyal kitty 😌

aNd joong knows how much everyone loves her lil kitty, i mean how could they not? Hwa is gorgeous and joong is very aware of that, and that no matter where she is hwa attracts the attention of everyone in the room 👁👁 

But....joong is a tiny biiiiiiit possessive of what's hers so hwa is always covered in marks and hickeys, and of course her favourite collar, hwa loves shiny things so of course joong got her a collar filled with tiny sparkly jewels, the engraved tag was her idea though hehe 

All in all joong likes showing of what's hers, as long as people are aware of it 😌 

(Hwa also loves the attention her mater gives her when she's jealous/possessive, because she'll always be a lil more rough with hwa during 'play time' if ya get what i mean👀)


	2. CollegeChanlix Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okai but lesbians chanlix in college with butch lesbian change and pastel goth lesbian Felix 👁👄👁

Lesbians chanlix in college, chan has already been there for two years so she's really well known, everyone knows her as the girl with the tattoos and piercings, with muscles that could rival most of the boys on sports teams. Chans obviously a music major and few people are her friends because she looks very intimidating but her friends knows shes a softie 👀👀

BUT ThEn in chans third year, everyones surprised when this tiNiE lil girl freshman that looks like she just walked out of an anime, runs and jumps to koala hug chan, who honestly looks like she could be in the army with guns like those 👁👁

And a lot of people are expecting chan to get mad and stuff, bUt nO she just wraps her arms around this girl and holds her like she's made of glass with the softest smile on her face. And people just here the other girl yell "channie i missed you soooooo much" and chan just replies with "i missed you too sunflower" and yEs yOu bEt yOuR aSs cHaN wOuLd cALL LiX sOfT aNd cUTe pEt nAmEs LiKe sUnFlOwEr 

then everyone learns that they're actually dAtiNg and that felix had still been in Australia finishing high school or some shit, and now its just normal to see chan, the scary girl who could beat 99% of the schools population without breaking a sweat, with this tiNiE lixie glued to her back cause you bet chan would carry her everywhere 😌✊

Okau that's it for now, if you want me to write more on this i can or if you would want to write this in an actually story bE mY gUEsT iD LoVe tO rEaD tHiS bUt i cAnT wRiTe tO sAvE mY LiFe 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for a lot of lezbeans in here ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


End file.
